1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ultrasonic type or spraying type humidifier which forms mist by a mechanical method.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
In general, city water or well water as natural water contains impurities such as calcium, magnesium and sodium components.
When such water containing impurities is used in the conventional ultrasonic type or spraying type humidifier, water containing the impurities such as calcium, magnesium and sodium components is misted whereby the water is evaporated after forming the mist to retain impurities as dust which may be allowed to float in the room in which the humidification is carried out and may be deposited on wall or equipments in the room.